Cannon Foot
Real Name: Unknown *'Current Alias:' Cannon Foot *'Relatives:' **Folkbern Logan (ancestor, deceased) **Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased) **John Howlett, Sr. (paternal step-grandfather, deceased) **Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Elias Hudson (paternal great-uncle, deceased) **Frederick Hudson (paternal great-uncle, deceased) **John Howlett, Jr. (paternal half-uncle, allegedly deceased) **Dog Logan (paternal half-uncle) **Akihiro (paternal half-brother) **Saw Fist (paternal half-brother) **William Downing (paternal half-brother, deceased) **Erista (paternal half-brother) **Shadowstalker (paternal half-sister) **Fire Knives (paternal half-sister) **Amiko Kobayashi (foster sister) **Frederick Hudson II (paternal first cousin once removed) **Truett Hudson (paternal second cousin) **Victor Hudson (paternal second cousin) **James Hudson (paternal second cousin) **Claire Hudson (paternal second cousin once removed) **Laura Kinney (father's clone/"sister") *'Affiliation:' Formerly Red Right Hand, Mongrels *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Cannon Foot's mutation has resulted in an animal-like physiology, granting him a number of superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Cannon Foot, due to his increased size and mutation, has physical strength beyond the natural limits of a man of his height, weight, and build. He possesses sufficient strength to easily lift and hold Wolverine, who weighs 300 pounds due to the additional weight of his adamantium skeleton, off the ground with one arm. Cannon Foot is capable of lifting at least 600 pounds. Cannon Foot's favorite method of killing comes from his powerful kicks. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Cannon Foot's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are superhumanly acute and comparable to those possessed by certain animals. *''Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense:'' Cannon Foot can see things at much greater distances and with perfect clarity than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. *''Superhuman Acute Auditory Sense:'' His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear sounds that ordinary humans cannot detect and sounds that they normally could hear but at much greater distances. *''Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense:'' Cannon Foot can use his highly developed sense of smell to track or recognize someone by their scent, even if the scent has been covered up to a certain degree or if the scent has been eroded over time by natural factors. Superhuman Speed: Cannon Foot can run and move at speeds that are unattainable by the physically finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Cannon Foot's enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Superhuman Agility: Cannon Foot's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Fangs and Claws: Each of Cannon Foot's fingers and toes are tipped with retractable claws that are razor sharp. His claws are capable of rending substances as durable as flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Cannon Foot also possesses elongated canines that he can use as weapons during close combat situations by biting. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Night Vision Category:Tracking